What if what I want makes you sad?
by Eternal0snow92
Summary: Chapter two of Watershipdown: What if what I want makes you sad?


Chapter two

Rain still descended from sky soaking everything in it's path. Campion had became out of site of Moss and Vervain, it was true that any unwanted visitor's such as Fox's and hawk's had descreased. He generally believed that Woundwort had only but the best interest's of the warren so he never really faltered his Judgement but some where within his heart he could feel that Eferfa, was becomming more runned down and freedom became less and less.

These patrol's to find Hazel and the outsider's where destroying the Owlsa.

It was the choice of secruity or freedom.

Doing a wide-patrol was a good excuse and an opertunity to see Hazel, without looking supcious. It was hard at first to follow the path to be loyal to the outsider's but soon he would had enough strength to cut ties. His loyality toward's his chief seemed to be a hinder in his plan. Campion found himself near the river staring at his reflection a rabbit in his eye's he didn't know any more since he was betraying his own warren.

A familiar sound of a gull swopped from the sky doing his call. With his some what graceful landing. A brown mouse with a chipped ear was seen clinging on to the wings of a bird "Hazel will be comming shortely Campion" She said to the brown buck. Campion nodded, normally they would meet where the stones were. Vervain was on his case so they had to change tactic's.

Keehar noticed something about Campion. The same expression before he was arrested on supiscion on treason. "Something the matter Captain Campion?" Campion turned towards the gull with a smile "Nothing Keehar" A few rabbit's were approching, from what he could make out Hazel lead the group followed by the watership down what he thought was their Owlsa. Bigwig was beside Hazel in the same strides making the same rythem Fiver was easily recognised by his small figure. But the silver doe who was nexted to Primose were vagued at first but quickly became into vison.

"Did you get the message Hazel?" Campion broke the silence referring to the stones. Hazel nodded Blackberry joined the group, never seen Campion before and Campion never really recalled her being with them when they first met after the hawk attack. Only herd stories of a few descent rabbit's in Eferfa. Campion was in a daze when he saw the silver doe. Hazel noticed this "Oh sorry I don't think you met Black berry." He turned his head to her and gave their introduction's.

"I plan to get what I can out of Eferfa after last Silflay" Campion replied not really certain if the plan will work afriad of the consequences if it sure to fail. Hazel was suprised by this. Betraying the chief is diffcult for Campion, Red stone warren was fine proof of his loyality toward's the General revealing the shinning wire at Cowslip warren.

"If I lead them half way would you be able to lead them to a safe place? that's all I ask" Hazel supported this idea but he was contemplating all the option's if he were to be taken back he would most certainly be risking alot for this move.

"Your mad what if Woundwort catches on and takes everyone back?"Bigwig stated. Campion turned toward's him as being a Captain at his previous warren Bigwig knew what trail Campion took was a hard one.

The brown buck replied "Lives are at stake Bigwig through these Eternal Wide-patrol's to try to find your location of your warren. Offericer's tend to abuse their rank and many are being straved I can't sit back and let Eferfa become taken by the black rabbit of inle" Almost stomping with anger of Woundwort's action's.

Hazel became quiet thinking of way's to help. "Why not you lead them to the iron road?"Blackberry asked "Lead them to under the iron road and one of us probably more then two to take you to our warren?" Campion glanced at the silver doe. Clearly she had intelligance but there was something more to her then he had realized. He felt the same toward's Primrose before she left for the outsider's warren. But this was much stronger.

"That could work how are you going to free all the prisoner's by yourself?" Hazel asked taking in Blackberry's idea. She was handy in a sticky stiutation.

"I'll be alright most of the prisoner's know about the plan. They managed to keep it a secret. I was going to bring along Moss but, I think he's too loyal to General woundwort even if he does belong some where" better"Campion replied. He looked a bit doutbful.

Fiver spoke up for the first time since they left Waterhshipdown smiled at the brown's buck's confidence. He had his doubt's as much as everyone else did but he tried to bring some more confidence toward's Campion's plan. "It would be nice to have neighbour's" Everyone agreed.

Since Eferfan was known to try to locate there warren it became more and more of a concern of there safety they couldn't wander out incase they came face to face with a patrol.

"So we plan to meet at Night frith you assemble everyone to meet underneath the iron Road hopefully the rain will still be here to mask our scent. Then will lead you to the high hills" Hazel smiled confirming the plan.

Before Campion he looked over his shoulder to see the silver doe. She smiled in return agreeing to the arrangement's being made. He made his goodbyes to plan to meet once again later returning to his home..

"Do you think he will be able to get away with the prisoners?" Bigwig asked his chief as Campion became out of site.

"All we can do is do what we can do is ensure the safety of our warren and hope that luck is on our side" Hazel said smiling. Bigwig nodded and all of them made there way back to the high hill's.


End file.
